


A Path Made

by hildy



Series: 00Q Prompts [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: And a Hug, Established Relationship, James needs to get somethings off his chest, M/M, Q helps him, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, Violence, cause he's awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildy/pseuds/hildy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write a scene that begins: "It was the first time I killed a man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Path Made

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of averted rape, nothing explicit and some violence.
> 
> Nothing Belongs to me. Really, basically the only thing I own is the computer it was written on.

"It was the first time I killed a man," Bond says as he slouches further into his seat. "It was the easiest and the hardest thing I have ever done. I couldn't stop shaking the whole night afterwards. It was before I joined MI6, it might even be the reason I joined MI6." He quickly downs his scotch before glancing at Q sitting beside him. The younger mans eyes were trained on Bond, no pity or sympathy in their depths but rather understanding and acceptance. That's really what gave him the courage to continue. "It wasn't any orders or anything like that. I was on leave and just walking one night, no plans, maybe a little fun. It was then I heard a small cry from the alleyway." A humorless chuckle escapes him. "I couldn't ignore it. I ran into an alleyway to see a small girl being held up by a man twice her size. I could see her tears from where I was standing, I could see how one of his hands was holding her up while the other one was trying to open her jeans. At that moment all I saw was red. I didn't even have my gun on me and I was so mad, so furious." He broke off with a harsh breath, still seething after all these years. "I snuck up behind him and just snapped his neck. Just like that. It was so easy and at the time, that was what scared me the most. How easy it was for me to kill. Not that it matters now." he quietly chuckled as his heads flops back onto the couch, like a puppet with his strings cut off.

Q just sits there beside him, a calm steady presence. He slips his hand into Bonds, holding on and rubbing his thumb slowly across his knuckles. "You did the right thing," he says softly. He lets it sit there between them, to fill the silence. Thought Bond had done so much worse since then, a small smile slips onto his face as if a weight has been lifted. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has heard of it, I grabbed the book "642 things to write about" and decided to make as many prompts about 00Q as I can.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
